


Just a little Misunderstanding

by Aramirandme81



Series: One Word Elaborations And One Shots [11]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: A Day Out, Family, Misunderstandings, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth Kiss expansion. This time Axl.</p>
<p>"The little girl puckers her lips and leans towards him….and Axl runs to where his brothers are all setting out stuff for the picnic they are having in the park, throwing himself at Mike telling him how the girl had tried to eat him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save All Your Kisses For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185567) by [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81). 



> (An: I made everyone but Mike a little younger here than in the show, meaning that Axl is only about 4 here but they already live with Mike and Val)

“MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!” Axl’s voice cuts through the air and Mike spins around Ullr rushing forward to protect his clan, making his stance threatening and ready for action at the merest hint of anything threatening his baby brother.

Ullr being at the front means he also notices that both Ty and Anders have tensed up as well. Ty having taken a step forward holding the cricket bat they brought though Mike could swear he’d not been near it a second ago. Anders is still crouched but he has the cricket ball in hand, and for all that Ullr is the god of games Anders is freaking deadly accurate when throwing stuff, but oddly enough only really when he’s scared or angry. Both Mike and Ullr are proud of them right now though, but pride must take a back seat to what caused the reaction.

With the eyes of the hunter It only takes him a second to spot Axl dashing towards them from the playground area arms flapping and legs pumping like the devil himself was after him yet no one is following him and there are only a few other kids on the playground none of which is paying much attention to Axl’s shouting beyond the instinctive curiosity at a loud noise.

Seeing that any immediate danger is undoubtedly human and superficial at best or rather worst, Ullr retracts letting Mike push him back into the dark reaches of his subconscious though this time it’s not a harsh angry show, because Mikes does appreciate the hunters instinct to protect his brothers.

“Miiike!” Axl shouts again, less loudly this time, but that could be because he was a little short of breath from running.

“What is it buddy?” Mike asks as Axl throws himself into his big brothers arms.

Axl mumbles something, but his face is pressed so hard into Mike’s stomach that they can’t really hear much less understand what he’s saying.

“Say again buddy?” Mike says moving Axl’s hair out of his face as the boy looks up at him.

“She tried to eat me Mike.”

“She..?! What?!” Mike says because that makes no sense at all. Ullr peaks up and takes a discrete look around, but he can’t see any ettins or trolls around, so he settles again.

“Eat me. She dragged me under the slide and she tried to eat me!” Axl says tears of frustration and fright now in his eye.

Mike is at a loss.

Why would a girl try to eat him? Or rather what would make Axl think that she was? …Actually Axl had just said ‘she’ not that it was little girl.

“Axl was this person an adult?” Mike asks.

Axl shakes his head no.

“No she was a girl, but she was taller than me…only a little though.” Axl hurries to add. He’s quite proud to be tall for his age.

And Mike is back to square one again, at a loss what to ask Axl to make it clear what happened and Ty just shrugs also at a loss. It’s times like this Mike would normally turn to Val because she knows about little kids from her work as a first grade teacher, but Val was visiting her cousin who’d just had twins leaving them alone for the week which was why they were in the park in the first place having a none girl picnic.

Mike is just about to give up when he notices the thoughtful look on Anders face. He knows that look, Anders have either figured something out or he’s ferreted out something he’s not supposed to know again.  
Mike doesn’t get to ask his brother though because Anders moves over to them crouching so he’s of a height with Axl and puts a hand on Axl’s shoulder making the youngest turn and once he sees Anders smiling at him and at perfect height he releases his hold on Mike and throws his arms around Anders neck instead, making small ‘pity me’ noises into Anders neck.

“Easy Axl, it’s alright.” Anders soothes and moves Axl a little so he can stand up with him, though Axl is quite big and Anders …well the opposite.

“Now Axl, you said this girl she tried to eat you?” Anders asks.

Axl nods against his shoulder.

“Hey Axl, look at me.”

Axl leans a little out so he can look Anders in the eyes.

“This girl, did she bite you?”

Axl shakes his head no.

“Did she try to bite you? …Ah ah, think carefully, did you see any teeth?”

Axl frowns. ‘No, no he hadn’t seen any teeth.’

“No. No, but she did… she came at me and she did ..’something’ with her mouth.” Axl tries to explain and Mike and Ty watching can both see the smile creeping into Anders eyes.

“’Something’ you say?”

Axl nods, grateful his brother is listening to him.

“Ty?” Anders says and turns to his brother. “Ty do your fish-face.”

Ty looks a bit confused but complies.

“That’s it!!” Axl exclaims and points excitedly at Ty’s exaggeratedly puckered lips.

Both Mike and Ty have an: Ohh! – moment, and Anders smiles at Axl.

“She didn’t want to eat you Axl, she was trying to tell you she liked you by kissing you.” Anders explains.

Axl wrinkles his nose at that.

“But Anders, kissing is girly. And I’m not a girl.”

“No you are not, but she was so she wanted to kiss you.” Anders explains.

“I don’t like kisses.” Axl decides, rather rashly because he kisses his brothers goodnight and good morning and any other time he feels like it really, he’s a very affectionate little boy and they all indulge him as much as they can.

“Oh?” Anders says mock sad. “Well guess that means I won't get any good night kisses anymore then?” Anders says and Axl looks horrified at the prospect of missing out on that.

“No, no Anders I didn’t mean that!” Axl says clinging more firmly to his brother when Anders ‘threatens’ to put him down.

“Oh so you like kisses now?”

“I don’t like Girl kisses. I like boy kisses!” Axl says and presses a smacking kiss to Anders cheek to prove his point.

Anders laughs and hugs Axl a little tighter.

“I think you mean you don’t like strangers kissing you buddy. I mean you like to kiss Val goodnight right? And Val is a girl, a grown one yes but still a girl.”

Axl looks thoughtful, or as thoughtful as Axl ever could, but in the end just nodded. He still looked a little uncertain like he wasn’t yet fully assured but Anders seemed to know the solution to that as well. Because he kisses Axl on his brow and Axl beamed at them again fully happy.

“Right if that’s settled there is food?” Mike said and Axl gave a happy squeal causing Anders to wince, and Axl commanded he be served.

Mike couldn’t help but smile a little, for all that his brothers are all a little weird they are good to each other.

With that thought Mike turned to get the last of the food out of the basket then burst out laughing.

“You can stop pretending to be a fish Ty. Come on lets go eat before Axl decides he’s so traumatized he should get to eat it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: An Ettin is the ‘correct’ English word for what was known as ‘Jætter’. The show called them giants, but though the word Jætte does also mean very big, that is a Very wrong translation the show makes there. Giants are just very Very large basically human beings. Jætter, are much more like Troll’s or Oger’s. Basic humanoid form but grotesque, deform, leathery hide, claws instead of nails, large carnivores teeth, pointy hairy ears. And sometimes even tails.   
> But unlike most depictions of Trolls and Ogers, jætter was not basically mindless beasts. They were smart, even cunning enough to play tricks on the gods, and remember Loki is either fully or partly jætte, depending on what part of myth you believe.  
>  So yes, that’s why I say Ettin. Sorry for the ramble.


End file.
